La Guardiana
La Guardiana (The Guardian) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Ari Levitch e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 02 aprile 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Anafenza. Prefazione Nella linea temporale originale dell'espansione I Khan di Tarkir, Anafenza era il khan degli Abzan, possente condottiera di un clan leale e persistente. Nella linea temporale alternativa dell'espansione Draghi di Tarkir, il suo destino è stato meno lieto, ma non meno grandioso… Storia Tutti i campi militari erano uguali... o per lo meno era ciò che era sembrato a Oret nell'ultimo anno. Era un cartografo del comandante Faiso, uno dei pochi umani che il signore dei draghi Dromoka e i suoi signori della scaglia rispettavano a sufficienza da interpellare per le attività militari. Per questo motivo, Oret aveva una grande libertà di movimento. Aveva cavalcato tutta la notte e, mentre attraversava l'accampamento, era spinto in due direzioni diverse da fame e stanchezza. Gruppi di soldati erano accalcati intorno ai falò e il profumo di carne che cuoceva nel grasso lo spinse ad assecondare la sensazione della fame. Scese dal suo destriero vicino a uno di questi falò, dove i soldati erano intenti in un'animata discussione che Oret non aveva intenzione di interrompere. Sapeva ciò di cui stavano dialogando: la Guardiana. Riempì d'acqua una scodella d'ambra e si sedette. "Ho visto gli spiriti. Ho anche combattuto contro di loro", disse un ainok dal volto severo. Mentre parlava, Oret notò che gli mancavano molti denti. "Sono maligni e perfidi. Innaturali". "Racconta ciò che hanno visto", disse un giovane soldato. "Non sono sicuro di riuscirci, neanche provandoci ogni giorno". L'anziano ainok scosse la testa. "Io non c'ero e non c'eri neanche tu". Il soldato più giovane si voltò verso la compagna alla sua sinistra. "Yeffa! Tu eri là!". "Sì, lo sai", disse Yeffa, una robusta donna che si aprì in un grande sorriso alla vista dell'esasperazione dell'amico. "Racconta a Khurz ciò che hai visto". "Non dovremmo parlarne, Ajuf", disse un quarto soldato. Era un uomo scarno, con la pelle del volto scurita dal sole. Mentre parlava, il suo sguardo vagò altrove. Yeffa fece un gesto sprezzante nei suoi confronti. A Oret sembrò un gesto costruito e osservò la veterana mentre si portava più vicina agli altri. Yeffa stava sussurrando, godendosi l'esperienza elettrizzante di un'azione proibita. "Nonostante io fossi dall'altro lato del campo di battaglia, sono sicura di ciò che ho visto. Dal nulla giunsero le loro urla, seguite da innumerevoli cavalieri che ci stavano attaccando sul lato sinistro". Questa donna è una cantastorie, pensò Oret. "Prima che le nostre armate potessero reagire alla carica", continuò Yeffa, "i Kolaghan diedero inizio al massacro. La linea iniziò a sgretolarsi sotto gli zoccoli dei loro cavalli. E quello fu il momento in cui accadde". Fece una pausa per guardare negli occhi i suoi compagni, uno dopo l'altro. "Un'enorme onda di sabbia si sollevò dietro le nostre linee. Passò attraverso i nostri soldati e si schiantò sul nemico". Khurz sollevò entrambe le mani in segno di protesta ma, prima che potesse parlare, Yeffa continuò, "Voi potreste dire che abbiamo maghi delle sabbie in grado di compiere tali gesta. Allora vi dico che sul fronte di questa enorme onda di sabbia si trovava la figura di una donna, con armi e armatura di un soldato Dromoka. Quella non è stata opera di un mago delle sabbie. Era la Guardiana". "E tu sei riuscita a vedere questa figura dall'altro lato del campo di battaglia?". Khurz schioccò la lingua. "Taram ha ragione, non dobbiamo sprecare il nostro tempo a parlare di questo". "Qualsiasi commento vogliate fare, non cambia il fatto che ci abbia salvati", disse Yeffa. "Anche altri hanno visto la stessa cosa", disse Ajuf. "È capitato anche in altre battaglie. Ho anche sentito dire che ha guarito dei soldati feriti e liberato dei prigionieri". Khurz fece una finta risata. "Immagino che sia anche in grado di far rifiorire le lande desolate e bloccare le tempeste. Chi è quindi questo spirito che veglia su di noi?". Tra loro calò il silenzio. Tutti tranne Taram sembrarono meditare su una risposta verosimile o, se non verosimile, almeno ingegnosa. Non trovandone alcuna, Yeffa rimestò la legna del falò con un bastone. "Chi può dirlo?", disse infine. Oret era a conoscenza di questi racconti. Li aveva uditi durante i suoi viaggi, in ogni accampamento. Lo avevano riscaldato più del focolare. "Io vi so dire di chi si tratta". Non lo disse sussurrando. Le parole suonarono fredde e cariche di autorità. Il modo in cui i soldati si voltarono verso di lui udendo le sue parole gli fece capire che si erano dimenticati della sua presenza. Il pensiero di apparire come un misterioso straniero era buffo per lui. Ma era esattamente ciò che lui era diventato nell'ultimo anno, vagando per i territori Dromoka. "E tu chi sei, straniero?", chiese infine Khurz. "Io sono colui che ha ucciso lo spirito quando era in vita". I soldati rimasero attentamente in ascolto di ogni successiva parola di Oret. Due sentieri di polvere si unirono dietro la coppia di stambecchi al galoppo che trasportavano i loro cavalieri in armatura sul fondo del canyon. Anafenza, il cavaliere di testa, diede un'occhiata sopra la spalla alla ricerca dell'assalto nemico che entrambi sapevano sarebbe presto giunto. "Capitano! Li abbiamo seminati?", chiese Oret, con voce rotta dallo sforzo. "Penso che li abbiamo seminati". Il capo del capitano si alzò verso il cielo, dove si stavano radunando nubi oscure e torbide. "Non penso", disse a se stessa più che all'altro cavaliere. Le pareti del canyon si strinsero su di loro e il capitano incitò il suo stambecco a continuare. "Dobbiamo attendere il nostro signore della scaglia. Lui potrà respingere la loro offensiva". Il capitano virò così improvvisamente che Oret venne quasi sbalzato dalla sella nel tentativo di arrestare il suo destriero. "Il nostro signore è impegnato in altre imprese in questo momento". Indicò le montagne che si innalzavano oltre l'estremità est del canyon. "Sull'affioramento, lo vedi?". Oret vide il signore della scaglia, il drago a cui era legato. Il signore della scaglia stava trattenendo un drago a quattro ali tra le imponenti braccia. Mentre Oret stava osservando, dalle fauci del drago più piccolo esplosero fulmini. Il signore della scaglia venne lanciato all'indietro e l'altro drago fuggì lontano. "Si trova nei guai?", chiese Oret. "È occupato. Noi siamo nei guai". "Siamo soli". "Non del tutto. Seguimi". E il capitano partì di nuovo. Oret osservò ancora un istante il suo signore della scaglia, impegnato in uno scontro tra forze che l'uomo non sarebbe stato in grado di comprendere. Dietro di lui si sentì il brontolio dei cavalli e le minacce dei cavalieri, che lo incitarono a muoversi. Seguì il suo capitano, che guidò lo stambecco attraverso il sentiero serpeggiante che li avrebbe portati ancor più all'interno del canyon. Tenere il suo passo si rivelò difficile, dato che lei spariva dietro a ogni curva o cambiava improvvisamente direzione per lanciarsi in una delle infinite diramazioni del canyon. Ovunque li stesse guidando, per lo meno sarebbe stato lontano dai guerrieri Kolaghan. Oret aveva combattuto con il capitano per molti anni e non l'aveva mai vista comportarsi in modo frettoloso. Avevano sempre avuto un piano, un'evenienza che mostrava che lei non era stata sorpresa dalla minaccia e che si era adeguatamente preparata. Ma questa volta erano lontani dalla loro fortezza perduta, le loro linee erano state sconfitte e stavano fuggendo per salvare la vita dal grosso dell'orda Kolaghan. Altri colpi di scena. Altri cammini angusti. Le urla di guerra Kolaghan dietro di loro divennero presto sporadiche e confuse grida che echeggiavano sulle pareti del canyon. Un sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Oret. Comprese le intenzioni del suo capitano. Nel migliore dei casi, i Kolaghan avrebbero perso traccia della loro preda e sarebbero andati oltre la loro posizione. Nel peggiore, il capitano avrebbe costretto i Kolaghan a sparpagliarsi per trovarli. Negli angusti corridoi del canyon, i due avrebbero potuto cercare di combattere per trovare una via di fuga. Il capitano cambiò direzione e si infilò in un'apertura nella parete del canyon. Oret la mancò e cavalcò oltre, per poi rallentare e ritornare indietro. Aprì la bocca per chiamarla ma, prima che le parole uscissero, venne bloccato dall'improvviso sapore del metallo sulla lingua. L'aria divenne secca in modo innaturale e un ronzio crepitante cancellò ogni altro rumore tranne il belato del suo stambecco. Fece un vano tentativo di mantenere il controllo dell'animale. "Capitano!". Oret urlò, cercando disperatamente di fuggire. "Anafenza!". Affondò i talloni nei fianchi del destriero e si diede alla fuga. Ci fu uno scoppio in aria. Dopo soli tre passi, lo stambecco sbandò e si accasciò di colpo. Oret cadde dalla sella e la sua mascella si chiuse quando il terreno si sollevò fino a incontrarla. Sentì il sapore del sangue mentre cercava di ripararsi dietro il suo destriero, che giaceva senza vita con una lancia sporgente dal dorso. Lungo l'asta, si vedeva ancora l'energia elettrica che danzava in aria, incurvando e annerendo la pelliccia tutto intorno. Si udì un'altra eco nel canyon. Questa volta si trattava del ruggito gutturale di un cacciatore che aveva catturato la sua preda. Oret si ritrovò un orco Kolaghan appollaiato sopra di lui, sul bordo di una roccia piatta che sporgeva dalla parete del canyon. Era vestito di un mantello metallico che si sollevava su un'imbragatura sulla schiena. Una rete di fulmini sventolava intorno al mantello e completava la figura delle ali brillanti contro le oscure nubi sullo sfondo. L'orco ruggì nuovamente, formando ora un suono che Oret riuscì a comprendere. "Gvar!". Oret conosceva quel nome. Gvar, l'orco che aveva guidato l'attacco alla Porta delle Steppe Sabbiose. Protetto dall'ombra dei draghi Kolaghan, Gvar scatenò la tempesta sulle mura, sconfisse i difensori Dromoka e riportò i sopravvissuti nelle lande selvagge. Il richiamo del guerriero avrebbe evocato Gvar, che avrebbe sterminato i due soldati sopravvissuti. Ma l'orco non attese il suo condottiero e si scagliò contro Oret. Oret aveva il tempo di rimettersi in piedi o di sguainare la spada, ma non entrambi. Oret si alzò e l'invasore gli fu addosso. Un potente fendente verso il basso accentuò il suo urlo di guerra, ma Oret si spostò in modo che il colpo rimbalzasse sulla protezione della spalla. Si avvicinò e, prima che l'attaccante potesse riprendersi, Oret tirò in avanti il pettorale dell'armatura ed entrambi caddero al suolo in una nuvola di polvere e imprecazioni. L'invasore Kolaghan cambiò posizione per riuscire a premere con il gomito sulla gola di Oret. Il sangue gli riempì la bocca, ma Oret non riuscì a ingoiarlo. Al contrario, lo sputò sull'orco. La mossa permise a Oret di liberarsi dalla presa. In quel momento udì la voce del suo capitano. "Oret, spostati", disse Anafenza. L'ordine era semplice e Oret ubbidì. Si liberò dal nemico, ma l'orco si rifiutò di cedere. Anafenza fece un passo in avanti, avvolta in una luce dorata scintillante, con la sabbia intorno ai suoi piedi che si increspava come se fosse viva. Anafenza fece un movimento con una mano e la luce vorticante si avvolse intorno al suo braccio per poi scagliarsi contro l'orco. Lo attraversò, strappando qualcosa di invisibile ma vitale, lasciandolo senza vita nella polvere. Appena il corpo cadde, le pareti del canyon furono risvegliate dai suoni della guerra. Battiti di zoccoli e grida di guerra esplosero, sempre più forti. "Capitano?". "Da questa parte", disse Anafenza, indicando uno stretto cammino dietro di sé. "Gvar e la sua orda arriveranno presto. Dobbiamo essere pronti ad accoglierli". La coppia era appiedata, di corsa, attenta solo a non slogarsi una caviglia sul terreno roccioso e instabile. Dietro Anafenza, Oret emerse in una camera rettangolare delimitata quasi completamente dalle lisce pareti del canyon. L'unica via di fuga era quella da cui provenivano. "Un vicolo cieco", disse Oret. "Ottimo", disse Anafenza. Si stava slacciando gli stivali. "Per loro sarà più difficile fuggire". Oret analizzò nervosamente il perimetro della camera. Trovò lo stambecco di Anafenza legato a un piccolo albero contorto, intento ad abbeverarsi da una scodella d'ambra. L'umile albero era nascosto a metà nell'ombra della parete. Sparsi intorno all'albero, Oret vide frammenti di ambra. Ai suoi occhi, molti dei frammenti formavano un tempo un gran numero di contenitori, statuette o ornamenti. Oret si inginocchiò e raccolse un frammento, residuo di qualche antica brocca realizzata a mano in maniera complessa. "Che cosa sono, Capitano?". "L'ambra è un materiale speciale, Oret. I vasi in frantumi ai tuoi piedi hanno avuto due utilizzi. Come tutti i vasi, sono stati usati per trasportare acqua. Realizzati in ambra, sostanza degli alberi, questi vasi possono anche trasportare gli spiriti". Oret fece cadere il frammento d'ambra, come se fosse stato incandescente. "Capitano, vi prego. Non dovremmo essere in questo luogo". "Voglio mostrarti qualcosa", disse Anafenza, con voce rassicurante. Si trovava di fianco all'albero e Oret la seguì con cautela. Prese la sua mano e la mise sul tronco. "Osserva da vicino". Oret si piegò. I suoi occhi fecero uno sforzo nell'oscurità crescente e, scolpite nella superficie, vide decine se non centinaia di nomi. Oret indietreggiò. "Nomi maledetti?". "Questo è stato anche il mio primo pensiero, ma sono giunta a un'altra conclusione. Molte persone hanno percorso un lungo cammino per portarli qui. Gli spiriti possono essere trasportati nell'ambra, ma credo che l'albero sia il punto di riferimento". "Siete stata qui prima d'ora?". "Molte volte". Anafenza si accovacciò alla base del tronco, scostando la sabbia fino a scoprire le radici. Si sollevò e appoggiò un piede nudo sulle radici. "Oret, vieni dietro di me. Potrai vedere qualcosa di sorprendente". Gli fece un sorriso, il primo che aveva visto dall'attacco alla Porta delle Steppe Sabbiose. "Non posso farlo, Capitano". Oret restituì il sorriso. Era un sorriso triste. Il suo capitano, sua cugina, sarebbe morta in questo luogo. Lui sarebbe morto in questo luogo. Ma non senza lottare. Sguainò la spada. Dopo poco tempo giunsero i Kolaghan. Il tormento riprese al loro avvicinamento, anche prima che giungessero. "Speriamo che tutta questa corsa abbia lasciato in loro un po' di forza per combattere". Appena terminata questa frase, la figura imponente di Gvar entrò nella camera. "Il mio nome è Gvar Barzeel, ho devastato i vostri cancelli e ho fatto crollare le vostre mura". Anafenza sguainò lo spadone ricurvo a due mani che attendeva nel fodero dietro la sua schiena. "Il fatto di essere Gvar Barzeel, colui che ha devastato i nostri cancelli e ha fatto crollare le nostre mura, sarà il motivo per cui non uscirai vivo da questo luogo". Decine di guerrieri Kolaghan si accalcarono nella camera, dietro Gvar. Tra loro c'erano degli sciamani, che iniziarono a evocare fulmini, che crepitavano tra le loro mani. Con massimo controllo, Anafenza si tolse l'elmo e si sporse fino a toccare con la mano un ramo nodoso. "Spiriti di questo albero, progenitori del mio popolo, i vostri discendenti hanno bisogno di voi". Non fu la prima volta che pronunciò queste parole, Oret ne fu certo, e l'aria della camera iniziò immediatamente a rimestarsi. La polvere si sollevò e minuscoli granelli d'ambra dorati si sollevarono con essa. I guerrieri radunati dall'altro lato della camera si arrestarono. Sebbene Anafenza fosse a mala pena visibile attraverso il turbine di polvere, Oret poté udire il suo capitano dire "Oret, vieni dietro di me". Oret si mosse dall'altro lato dell'albero, proteggendo il volto al suo meglio. Stava tirando a sé lo stambecco di Anafenza, quando vide tracce di forme umane alzarsi dalla polvere. Non si trattava di forme solide, sebbene alcune sembrassero indossare le armature degli antichi. Gli occhi di Oret si spalancarono. Spiriti. La rivelazione lo lasciò completamente a bocca asciutta. Necromanzia. Anafenza inspirò profondamente. I suoi polmoni si riempirono di polvere e ambra e gli spiriti vorticarono verso di lei. Si unirono a lei, finché non divenne un'immagine d'ambra luminosa. Si staccò dalle radici, fece un altro passo avanti e, solo un istante dopo, si trovò tra i Kolaghan. Era una massa terrificante di parti di spiriti, feroci e vendicativi. Sabbia e polvere si muovevano nel vento, spinti da un infinito flusso di spiriti furibondi che continuavano a sgorgare dall'albero. Nella confusione, Oret riuscì a seguire i movimenti di Anafenza grazie ai bagliori della sua lama e alle urla che provocava nei Kolaghan che uccideva. Gvar, gli sciamani, tutti i guerrieri Kolaghan... non ebbe pietà di nessuno di loro. Durante questa carneficina, le nuvole da tempesta sopra di lei si gonfiarono. Appena Anafenza abbatté l'ultimo dei guerrieri di Gvar, il fulmine esplose nel cielo, il tuono fece tremare il canyon e le nubi riversarono il loro contenuto. I draghi della stirpe di Kolaghan scesero dal cielo. Oret era bloccato tra l'orrore degli spiriti e della morte di fronte e l'orrore alato sopra di lui. Il drago alla guida dell'orda piego le quattro ali piumate e si lanciò in picchiata verso il capitano circondato da spiriti. Non ci fu esitazione, panico o paura. Anafenza sollevò semplicemente lo sguardo e gli spiriti si sollevarono tutti insieme per scontrarsi con il drago. Si mossero insieme come un imponente proiettile di luce dorata e il drago tentò di invertire la rotta. Il tentativo avvenne troppo tardi e il proiettile perforò scaglie, carne e ossa. Oret vide gli spiriti separarsi per divorare ciò che rimaneva del mostro, mentre gli altri draghi ritornarono al sicuro tra le nubi. La polvere e la sabbia si depositarono di nuovo a terra. Completamente esausta, Anafenza crollò. Oret impiegò un po' di tempo a comprendere che la serie di minacce era terminata. Lentamente, si avvicinò al suo capitano immobile. L'aria fluiva con un rumore grottesco nei suoi polmoni. Era un suono che inquietò e contemporaneamente rassicurò Oret. Gli occhi di Anafenza erano aperti, ma le pupille erano rovesciate e avevano lasciato il posto a un paio di orbite bianche e vitree. "Anafenza", sussurrò Oret. L'aria continuò a scorrere nei suoi polmoni, debole e lacerata. Oret mise la mano sulla sua spalla e la scosse con gentilezza. "Anafenza", ripeté. E ancora più forte, "Capitano!". Desiderava disperatamente aiutarla e, in assenza di altre idee, verificò se fossero presenti ferite o qualche segno visibile di un danno da guarire. Ma non trovò nulla. Non si trattava di uno squarcio di una spada o della perforazione di una freccia. "Oret". La parola uscì come un aspro sussurro. Il volto di Oret si aprì in un sorriso. Cercò in basso, fino a trovare Anafenza che lo fissava. "Hai visto?", chiese lei. "Non sforzatevi, Capitano". "Sto bene", rispose lei, sollevandosi sui gomiti. "Davvero. Ho solo bisogno di un attimo". "Capitano, non ho mai visto nulla del genere". "Neanche io. Non ho mai sentito nulla del genere". La sonorità della sua voce stava tornando e la aiutava a parlare più rapidamente. "Oret, tutti quei progenitori, legati da un obiettivo comune: proteggere i loro discendenti, il loro popolo. Non c'era alcun intrigo politico. Non c'era alcun sotterfugio per favorire i draghi. Tutto era puro e potente". Una folata improvvisa agitò la sabbia e sentirono la compressione dell'aria nelle loro orecchie. Un battito d'ali. Se non ci fossero state nubi, un'ombra imponente avrebbe ricoperto la camera rettangolare del canyon. Ma non c'era alcuna ombra, solo un fastidioso crepitare, alla discesa del loro signore della scaglia, che mandò in frantumi l'antico albero a causa del suo peso. Con l'albero andarono in frantumi anche gli ultimi brandelli di obbedienza di Anafenza. "Lui ha visto", disse Anafenza a denti stretti. Oret si inchinò, mentre lei continuò a fissare il drago negli occhi. "Capitano, vi prego", disse Oret. "Non ora". Oret sapeva ed era sicuro che anche Anafenza sapesse. Il costo della convocazione degli spiriti, della necromanzia, era la morte. Il loro signore della scaglia avrebbe aperto le fauci e avrebbe scatenato un'esplosione di luce bruciante che avrebbe rimosso ogni strato delle sue carni fino a consumare ogni parte. Anche lo spirito. Il drago sollevò il capo e Oret si mise tra il suo signore della scaglia e il suo capitano. "Questo è il modo in cui deve andare, Oret", disse Anafenza, "togliti di mezzo. Non c'è alcuna via d'uscita. La mia vita è segnata dalle mie azioni". Oret non si mosse. "Mio Sovrano", disse mettendo un ginocchio a terra di fronte al drago, "vi imploro, con tutto il rispetto di uno dei vostri umili servitori, di soddisfare un solo desiderio". I draghi non si abbassano all'utilizzo della lingua del popolo. Quando parlano, le loro parole draconiche vengono tradotte dai loro portavoce. In questo luogo, nel canyon, non c'era alcun portavoce e l'unico segno della comprensione del drago sarebbero state le sue azioni. Era una situazione che feriva Oret da dentro. "Il mio capitano ha praticato la necromanzia", continuò. "Un affronto che necessita di una punizione". Oret deglutì. "Vi chiedo, mio signore della scaglia, di permettermi di portare a termine l'esecuzione". Lo sguardo del drago si spostò da Oret ad Anafenza e di nuovo verso Oret, al quale fece un cenno con il capo. Fu un gesto che Oret interpretò come assenso. La sua richiesta era stata accordata. Anafenza non fece alcun movimento per fuggire e Oret si concesse di osservarla per un attimo. Era serena, come sempre. Si inginocchiò per ricevere la sentenza e, mentre lui si piegava per raccogliere lo spadone a due mani, si voltò e gli sorrise. L'elsa in pelle dello spadone di Anafenza era ricoperta di polvere, che rendeva la presa difficoltosa. Anafenza aveva evocato gli spiriti dall'albero per protezione. Li aveva chiamati progenitori e, da ogni epoca, essi avevano trovato un legame ed erano giunti per combattere i nemici del loro popolo. Anafenza aveva scoperto questo legame. Era spinta dalla stessa causa. Oret sollevò lo spadone sopra la testa. "Questa non è la fine", sussurrò al suo capitano. Un istante dopo, tutto terminò. Taram sputò nel fuoco. "La giustizia è stata amministrata. Ho sentito abbastanza. Se pensi di continuare tutto il giorno a parlare di necromanzia, me ne vado". Si alzò e si incamminò nella tenue luce del mattino. "Non comprendo", rispose Ajuf, ancora paralizzato. "Quegli spiriti vi hanno salvato. Lei ti ha salvato. E tu l'hai uccisa". "Sì", disse Oret, "e ne sono onorato. Il sangue colava intorno al corpo senza vita del mio capitano e io mi sono inginocchiato di fronte al mio signore della scaglia per ricevere la sua grazia". Continuò. "Al mio arrivo nella città di Kavah, sono stato accolto come un eroe. Ho ottenuto il rango di capitano esploratore, onorato con il titolo di cartografo e, con tutto ciò, una vita in esilio. Ma ho deciso di sfruttare l'esilio a mio vantaggio e il mio girovagare mi ha riportato nel canyon. Non vi era traccia del corpo di Anafenza. Le lande selvagge lo avevano assorbito. Ma quello non era il motivo per cui mi ero recato in quel luogo. Tra i residui dell'albero si trovavano tutti quei frammenti d'ambra che erano stati utilizzati per trasportare gli spiriti. La mia speranza era in quei frammenti, che ho passato al setaccio". Oret bevve l'ultimo sorso d'acqua. "Il cartografo del comandante Faiso ha l'onore di avere cura delle mappe ufficiali del territorio e, su quelle mappe, ho trovato la mia destinazione. Dopo mesi di viaggio, sono giunto in una terra spaccata e arida. All'orizzonte potevo vedere le rovine di una fortezza sgretolata, che avevo individuato nelle mappe. Tra me e la fortezza, in cima a una bassa collina, si trovava un antico albero. Ho confrontato l'albero con il punto corrispondente della mappa. Tutti gli alberi del territorio Dromoka sono indicati nelle mappe, come luogo in cui trovare acqua, ma le membra prive di foglie di quell'albero non avrebbero mai potuto offrire quel tipo di sollievo ai viaggiatori. Non c'era nulla in quel luogo. Era perfetto. "Raggiunto l'albero, ho svuotato le mie sacche da tutti i frammenti d'ambra che avevo trasportato dal canyon e li ho sparsi intorno al tronco per formare un anello. Non avevo idea se il mio modo di operare fosse corretto ma, se fosse stato vero che l'ambra era un trasporto per gli spiriti, Anafenza sarebbe stata in uno di quei frammenti. "Ho scoperto tutti i punti in cui il tronco era coperto dalla sabbia. Con il coltello ho inciso il suo nome nel legno vivo e, una volta terminato, l'ho ricoperto con la sabbia. Doveva essere l'albero di Anafenza. Un albero che non sarebbe stato mai frantumato, bruciato o sradicato. Sarebbe stato la sua ancora". "Incredibile!", disse Ajuf. "Davvero incredibile. Non so se posso credere a nulla di ciò che racconti", aggiunse Khurz. Fu il suo turno di alzarsi e andarsene. Ma prima di andarsene chiese "Dove si trova mai questo albero?". "La mia risposta non potrà convincerti della verità", rispose Oret con un sorriso, "perché tutte le tracce di quell'albero sono state rimosse da ogni mappa ufficiale". "Ovviamente". Khurz si lasciò sfuggire un tagliente sibilo di disprezzo. "E ora vaghi per le nostre terre per raccontare questa storia?". "Puoi credere ciò che desideri. Il successo del mio viaggio non sarà evidente finché i racconti come quello di Yeffa non inizieranno a diffondersi. Per Anafenza il clan era sempre stato alla base dell'esistenza. Anche dopo la morte, la sua passione non è venuta meno. Il mio compito è diffondere la verità in tutto il territorio. Come ha raccontato Yeffa, lei è una Guardiana". Categoria:Pubblicazione Web